Charoite (Legend of Onix)
Charoite is a manipulative and silver tonged voodoo gem and is the right hand gem of The Gems of the Apocalypse. Appearance Charoite stands at 5.7 Ft tall with light purple skin and dark purple hair that is spiked up and has green highlights to it. His eyes have purple sclera and the pupils themselves are a bright green that are said to glow in the dark along with the sclera. He is dressed in a black tail coat with a purple vest with green detail beneath the tailcoat. The look of this is accompanied with a bone necklace that he wears around his neck with two large crocodile teen on each side. He wears black dress pants with black and purple dress shoes to add more to his appearance. He wears a top hat that has a purple sash around the base of the top hot. But his scariest feature of his appearance is his skull face paint that he wears into battle making him look like a voodoo demon. His gem is located on his chest in the shape of a head resembling a shrunken head. Personality Charoite is an extremely charming gem who can get anyone to do anything he wants just with his words, not including his voodoo magic. But just because he is so charming doesn't change the fact that he is so black hearted. He is extremely selfish and cruel loving to see people suffer from there own faults and from the misery he causes. But despite this fact he dose have one good trait to him. He at the very least respects the brothers and when he kills them, he is even willing to make them into shrunken heads to honor them and to preserve there memory. But despite this fact he is still black hearted and will stop at nothing to see his master take the throne. Powers and Ability's *Skilled Manipulation *Voodoo Magic *Umbrakinesis *Summoning Minions *Crafting Shrunken Heads. *Crafting Voodoo Dolls *Cursing Enemy's *Mind Control Weapon Every master of voodoo should have a powerful Voodoo staff, and for Charoite it is his signature weapon. His staff stands roughly as tall as he dose with a large goat skull at the top of it. The skull is dressed with purple and green feathers each one said to enhance its voodoo power. and in the skulls mouth is a purple orb which works very similar to a crystal ball that he can use to track his enemy's. This is a perfect witch doctor staff and is perfect to curse anyone in battle. Relationships Dark Obsidian: As the right hand man of the Gems of The Apocalypse he has tremendous respect for Dark Obsidian willing to follow him to battle no mater how dangerous it gets. At time he dose question his tactics since unlike his master, he doesn't want to see people killed, he just wants to see them suffer. But often he wont say anything to respect his dark master. Lady Ruby: Charoite was always suspicious of Lady Ruby especially since she is the only one who has actually had a past romantic relationship with one of the brothers. No mater what kind of destruction she dose he will always keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't tamper any of there plans. Amethyst: Charoite at first didn't like amethyst since she was allied with the brothers, but he secretly dose have feelings for her. Mainly because of her wild and unyielding nature, something that deeply impresses him. She is literally the only reason why he would hold back on the crystal gems during attacks but he will always try to keep his head in the game, but may hold back a little with amethyst. Juju: Juju is a small shrunken head that Charoite made from an Emerald. He did this because he highly respected him and wanted to honor his memory by making him into one. But unfortunately he forgot to stitch his mouth shut causing him to be a lot more annoying to him. At first Juju was not so happy about this but over time grew to care for him, but half of the time he annoys Charoite so much he just wants to stich his mouth shut. Trivia *Charoite is based on Dr. Facilier from Disney's The Princes and the Frog **He is also based on the witch doctor character from the Diablo game series *It is revealed he makes a shrunken head by taking the gemstone of a fallen warrior and enchant it with his voodoo magic. *Juju was also with Charoite in the original fanon *Charoite is shown to enjoy dancing *He is the only one of The Gems of the Apocalypse that has a crush on a crystal gem Category:VultureKing's Content Category:A to Z Category:Legend of Onix Characters Category:Legendary Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Males